


A Dark Hate

by Writing_Notoriety



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action, Anger, Drama, F/M, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Notoriety/pseuds/Writing_Notoriety
Summary: Clary becomes imprisoned by her brother after a battle. As he uses her, will he begin to grow soft? Or will he never get past the hate they both feel for each other? Rated M for situations, language, and Lemons. Please comment! I don't own the Mortal Instruments!





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Clary woke in the darkness, her mouth so dry that her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Panic thrummed through her as he looked around, futily trying together her wits and somehow see in the pitch black of the room. She licked her dry lips twice before trying to call out to her love. "Jace...," she whispered feebly, trying to sit up. Sadly, she was so weak that she struggled with even that small motion. Her limbs trembled with exhaustion and malnutrition, and with a soft whimper she succumbed to her aches and fell back against the scratchy cot.

"Where... Where am I?" she asked. Unfortunately there was no one to answer her. "Jace...," she tried once more, louder, even though the effort burned her throat ad caused her voice to crack. Clary let out a sputtering cough. Dammit, she needed some water. After a moment of rest, and air, she felt like trying once again. A ragged groan left her lips as she sat up, her side, mostly her ribs, felt as if she were being stabbed. The pain numbed her brain for a few crucial moments until she was past the worst of it. She gritted her teeth, resisting the pain as she tried to move to her knees. However, she almost fell back onto her (most likely broken) ribs once more as the chain attached to the cuffs around her wrists snapped tight. Clary barely caught herself, the momentum from her lunge causing the concrete to dig into the sensitive skin of her knees.

"What?!" Pulling at her hands again futiley, the situation began to become clear. The iron dug into her skin, but she ignored the stinging sensation. Dread caused a cold sweat to break out across her body and horror was plainly written upon her dirty features. "No, fuck...," she kept wrenching at the cold metal, the clanking noise reverberating across the cell and echoing in her ears. Tears fell down her face even as she was hyperventilating. Where was she? If she was here, where were the others? Even though her vocal chords were raw, she still screamed out for her friends and comrades. "Jace? Isabelle? Simon! Someone! Please...," her voice cracked and ended in a sob.

Suddenly, metal scraping against metal caught her attention, and light slowly filtered into the room. A shadow fell across her, reaching all the way from the doorway. Clary shivered as though it reached her very soul. The sudden brightness rendered her momentarily blind, but she could still make out the demonic ad crazed smile that stretched across the figure's face. "So, you've finally woken up, little sister?" he asked. Just by hearing his voice you would not be able to tell the man meant evil intent, but she knew better.

She steeled her nerves, but a fine tremor still shook her hands as she raised her face to see her captor. What she saw only made her fear renew itself. She pulled at her hand, though she knew nothing would help; she had been caught by a truly insidious creature.

Standing before her, all handsome smiles and grace, was her brother Sebastian. Otherwise, known as Jonathan and her enemy...

 

 

A/N: Here's the new and improved prologue! I tried to include some more details than before, and I'll continue trying to do that since I know that was the chief complain before. That, and the grammar/spelling mistakes. Because of that, I'll also be sending the docs through two programs to check for that. Thank you for reading and drop a comment if you don't mind!

Also, if you have time, it would be great if you could check out my Wattpad Writing_Notoriety and drop a like on this fanfic over there, or even check out some of my original stories. I hope you all have a great day!


	2. Chapter 1: A Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into Jonathan's thoughts.

He seemed immune to her unspoken pleas as she struggled against the chains that attached her to the concrete floor and the cot. As he walked closer to her she found herself jerking away; trying to get farther away from him than was possible at the moment. Her chest was heaving, her cheeks ruddy and so blushed that you could see the crimson skin through the dirt caked on her face.

He sat down on the threadbare cot, nearly beside where she struggled halfway on the floor. She watched him as if he were a snake coiled to strike. Her eyes narrowed on him as he reached out to caress her. She trembled and willed herself not to move. She would not flinch from this giant; she would show him no fear.

Clary felt his soft, barely there touch on her naked thigh and she jerked away, not able to stifle her movements. A hiss escaped her chapped lips, as though he had struck her.

"Clary, Clary, Clary…," he whispered softly, as though her name was the most divine prayer. What a blasphemous thought that was. "Don't you realize where you are? There is no way away from here darling. As of right now, you are mine…" A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, his eyes sparkling with the knowledge that he had finally won his prize. His gaze never left hers as he made his deranged declaration of ownership.

She would have refuted him, but he caught her off guard when he started to lean forward; his gaze was locked seductively on her mouth. She sat frozen; an unmoving statue as she, for some reason unknown to her, just waited to the kiss to happen. She knew she should turn her face, to look away before the unthinkable happened, but she couldn't do it!

Just before their lips met, a voice from downstairs saved, or at least delayed, the depravity she found herself about to give in to. "Jonathan, now!" came a gravely voice.

Jonathan let out growl of anger before pushing himself off the cot and back onto his feet. He stalked towards the door, rage evident in the set of his strong shoulders and the arrogant turn of his mouth. "Damn it! I'll be back soon, love…," he promised her before opening the heavy door and leaving her to the darkness.

Clary relaxed back into the chains, letting out a small sob of relief at the reprieve. "Oh, god…," she whispered softly, even though she knew her safety would be short lived.

~/~

Jonathan was walking up the stairs from the dungeons, shoving a hand through his hair in frustration. A servant passed by him, quickly startling away once she caught his glare. If looks could kill she would have dropped dead right then.

If he was honest with himself, he was thinking about tearing the walls down around all of them, his father be damned. He had been so close to her. Touching her. And Valentine had to fucking ruin it.

The decrepit mansion was full of winding corridors, but he finally found his father in the makeshift conference room. Maps and the scribbles of a mad man clung to the walls, barely hanging on. His father looked up as he walked past an old suit of armor near the doorway.

Valentine stood in the middle of the room, bending over an oak table as he looked through scrolls; most likely information from the scouts. Lately it had become more evident how insane his father had become, and in some sense he felt sorry for him; however it did not matter. Even at his most unhygienic, or incomprehensible, Valentine still had enough charisma to lead the dark army. And as long as they did what was planned everything would be fine.

"Yes, father?" he asked as he walked towards the lanky man, cautious in his stride to say the least.

""There seems to be another rebellion." His father's tone was contemptuous, and Jonathan noticed how his father's hands were now gripping the parchment in his hand. "I need you…," he took a deep breath, anger radiating off of him in waves, "to ride west and quell it, understand boy?" He paused, but Jonathan knew it was not a real question; he was only being rhetorical. His orders would not be questioned, now or ever. "I have already prepared a horse for you, and I have some staff readying the vacant home. Now leave, I have other important matters to attend to…"

With a flick of his hand, he dismissed his son; he did not even wait for his opinion on the matter. Jonathan let out a harsh breath, wrath glittering in his eyes, but he merely bowed and left the room. He wouldn't stand up to his father; he never did.

Not too far down the long hall, he stopped and punched the brick walls with all of his strength. He did not even flinch as the skin on his scarred knuckles split open and started to bleed. The only thing he could concentrate on was his rage and frustration; tinging his vision red with the force of his emotions. One day, he would kill Valentine. Sooner, rather than later, if he continued to treat him so poorly.

His body was trembling, but he forced himself to calm down. Heaving breaths left his chest, but he finally started to regain his senses.

Jonathan had a new mission to complete, but there was one more thing on his agenda that would come first.

Clary appeared in his head and a wide grin came unbidden to his lips. At least he had something to take his rage out on…

 

 

A/N: Here's the newest edit! For you all that have been following the story, you'll remember there was more to the first real chapter. Since I added a bit more, it became a little bloated. So, halfway through I decided to split up the chapter into two parts. Here's part 1! I showed a little bit more into what Jonathan was thinking since as I was re-reading I realized that he could have been a bit misunderstood. Tell me what you think!

Part 2 will be coming in the next couple of days. Leave a comment, and don't forget to check out my profile on here or on Wattpad for more stories. Til next time!


	3. Chapter Two: Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan takes Clary, but shows her parts of himself that she had never seen before. Is it worth it?

Turning, he headed the opposite way. He took the stone steps quickly and with long strides. Jonathan stopped before the heavy wooden door and released a deep breath. He wanted to savor this, the look on his lovely sister's face as he opened the door. What would she show him this time? Fear? Despair? Dare he hope, lust? Or, his favorite, her fiery anger?

Reaching out and pushing open the door, he poked his head around the cumbersome object. Metal rattled as she glanced up, panic in her eyes. Had she been messing with her chains? The little minx. "Hello, love. I'm back."

Ah, it was fear that stretched out and entangled her features. It slithered slowly through her, and he saw every change in her body language. She was lovely. Often he had heard he was sick for the way he thought of his sister, but he didn't give a damn.

His leather shoes made soft sounds on the concrete floor as he walked towards her, his smile growing more manic with each step. When he was less than a foot from the cot she knelt on he reached towards her, gently stroking her cheek.

He chuckled when she recoiled in disgust. "Aw, don't act like that Clary. Please?" She shivered at his amorous tone, but refused to reply.

Jonathan moved to kneel on his knees in front of her, the unforgiving floor biting into his legs as he somehow edged himself between his sister's thighs. His breathing quickened when he felt her body heat; his eyes stubbornly sought hers.

"Look at me, love," he whispered, his voice thick with desire. He caught her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, but she wrenched against his hold. With each desperate movement he felt his cold heart cracking. "Look at me!" he demanded. This time his tone was full of despair and vulnerability. So much so that Clary froze, confused.

Had her brother shown emotion? She let out an involuntary whimper, but her frail body shuddered with defeat. She hesitantly brought her eyes to his and what she saw floored her.

Often, Jonathan was unreadable. Her brother kept himself closed off from the world, his heart hidden beneath hate and malice. Now, she decipher all of his thoughts.

His eyes continued to bore into her own as he moved his thumb up, brushing it against her lips. Clary's breath caught in her chest. Still she made no move to stop him; not that she could. She was physically and metaphorically bound to him.

He groaned when she didn't voice any objections and leaned closer, his left hand moving to slide up her hips to her waist. His other hand slid from her chin towards the back of her neck, holding her possessively.

Clary's body warmed with desire, her nipples hardening, but she had no idea where this anticipation was coming from. Had she always felt like this? She had thought she hated him, and she had a loving relationship. Or did, before she came to be here. Had she just hidden this disgusting desire deep within herself? "I… I just…"

"Shhh…," Jonathan shushed her while simultaneously pulling her closer. The metal decorating her wrists and ankles jangled a dark tune. It suited the atmosphere.

Their breaths intermingled, lips only centimeters apart. She didn't know which one truly initiated it, but she did know that she didn't reject him. They both wanted this, to truly connect with each other.

Jonathan lead the kiss, his mouth strong and sure as he took what he wanted. He deepened it, his tongue sliding past the seam of her lips. The metal cuffs made soft music as she clenched her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. When she widened her thighs to let him even closer he let out a growl against her lips.

He thrust his clothed hips against her naked opening and savored the sweet moan she released. "That's it, sis. Just let it happen."

Clary whimpered at the loss of his lips, but he only chuckled. His hands left her so that he could lift his shirt and she watched his every movement with hungry eyes. When he revealed his naked chest she was almost powerless not to touch him. His eyes were dark as he let her have her fill. Her right hand shakily trailed along the well-defined muscles of his torso and he let out an involuntary shiver. When her hand fell towards his pants he found himself holding his breath.

He had never expected her to be this willing. Honestly, she seemed to want this just as much as he did if he could go by the way her trembling fingers were now determined to undo his pants. When she had finally loosened them he grabbed her thighs and pushed her back onto the cot. The only sound in the room was the cacophony of their panting breaths and the squeaks of the cot's frame as he caught her lips once more. Their naked chests crushed together as he moved against her. Her breath stuttered when she felt the heat from the head of his cock against her, though the rest of it was obscured by his remaining clothing.

Jonathan's mouth trailed down her slender neck, leaving a wet trail through the dirt on her body on his way down. One of his hands brushed along her inner thigh, pushing it higher while his other hand pushed his pants farther down his hips and freeing his member. As it met the slick heat of his sister he let out a hiss of longing and relief.

Clary mewled and tried to wrap her legs around his hips, but the chains stopped her from completing the action. It almost startled her out of her need induced haze, but Jonathan thrusting against her stole her attention once more. "Jonathan!" she cried, bucking her hips back. His dick slid along her opening, but still did not penetrate.

"Fuck!" he cursed, his patience starting to wane. Sweat dotted his forehead as he leaned over her, his forearm muscles bulging with exertion. He harmlessly thrust against her once more, her juices coating his member. He needed to keep his cool. Burning blue eyes met hers as she tried to keep up the friction. He needed this. She needed this.

Jonathan held himself steady above her, but he was so close to breaking. When he spoke his voice was deep, but brittle with his crumbling self-control. "Tell me you want this, Clary." His fingers dug deeper into the flesh of her thighs, but she relished the small taste of pain. "Tell me how much you want your own brother."

Clary shivered with how sinister he looked right then. Still, it did not diminish her desire in the slightest. Never before had she engaged in dirty talk and she was nervous. However, when she opened her mouth she spoke on instinct. "Please," she begged, "I want it. I…," she paused and licked her lips, squirming even though he held her still. "I need you. Fuck me. Give me everything."

Before she had finished his mouth clashed into hers. He was almost frantic in his movements now. He shoved at her thighs, groaning against her mouth as he finally sank his cock into his sister.

It was a shock for her at first, but he didn't allow her to adjust to his size. He bit her lower lip as he held her thigh to his hip. His thrusts were powerful and it wasn't long until she was a moaning and whimpering mess underneath him. She bucked her hips in time with his and he knew he wouldn't last long like this. He had finally attained his dream, and he would worry about lasting longer at a later time.

Jonathan buried his face into her neck, groaning as he felt his sack tightening. His thrusts were also becoming erratic.

"Damn," he groaned. "Sis, I can't… Fuck, I need to cum!"

She whimpered, her pussy clenching around him in response. A devilish notion popped into his head and he grinned against her skin.

"You want that, don't you? You want me to fill you up?" He nibbled on her neck as her moans filled his ears.

Clary shook her head, but she wasn't very convincing. Her thighs muscles clenched as she met every one of his thrusts. "Can't! We…"

He cut her off with a hard thrust of his hips. "We can. I'll give it all to you, Clary. Exactly as you wanted." He was panting now, the idea of her filled with his child turning him on even more. "You want me to impregnate you, don't you? You want my baby?"

She could have denied it. Could have continued to ignore her sick and twisted desires, but she didn't. "Yes! Yes, please!"

He groaned at her admission and thrust faster. The wet sounds of their skin slapping together echoed as she started to orgasm around him. "Fuck yes! Mmmm, take it sis." He punctuated his statement by following her and pushed as deep inside of her as he could possibly get. Jonathan held her thighs tight against his as his cum started to fill her womb. He bit her neck, hard enough to draw blood, as he jerked against her.

Clary whimpered as his hot seed filled her, extending her own orgasm. His hold on her hips made it apparent he would not allow her to get away, even if she had wanted to.

When he finished he released her neck, but didn't pull out of her wet heat. His bloodied lips sought her and she leaned into the macabre kiss.

"You're mine now, Clary. Never forget that," he whispered.

She didn't reply, but she brushed her hand along his arm, ignoring her restraints.

He laid his head against her breasts, his sweaty hair tickling her slick chest. With just his contented sigh she knew she was done for. As he fell asleep against her on the tiny cot and his seed trailed down her leg, Clary knew she was trapped.

 

 

A/N: Here's part two of the original chapter one! As you can tell, the sex scene got extended a lot, with far more detail. And emotion. Tell me how you like it! Don't forget to leave me a comment!


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/ Permanent Hiatus

Author’s Note

I know I’ve been missing for quite a while, and I am so sorry. So, I decided to write a small author’s note, and tell you where the fanfiction and everything is headed. 

Unfortunately, I’ve decided to discontinue all of my fanfiction for now. But, wait! There’s more! I’m not going to stop writing. Quite the opposite, I decided I want to do it on a more professional level. Therefore, I need a bit of your help.

I work a full-time job, so I don’t have as much time as I used to when I started. Because of that, I had to decide what I wanted to continue doing. I’ve had so many ideas in the past, but I haven’t been able to concentrate on just one. I’ve decided to change that. 

For the past year, I’ve been planning and pre-writing a novel called ‘Hymn of Elys’. It’s going to be a trilogy (shh, my Wattpad doesn’t know that yet ^_^), and I’m pretty excited about it. I’m mostly finished with the plot, and I started actually writing the novel a couple months ago. At the moment, I have five chapters published on Wattpad and Inkitt, ready to be read.

I know this is most likely not the news you all wanted, and I am so sorry for that. I know I probably disappointed all of you with this, and I cannot apologize enough. If you didn’t read a bit of this, or you don’t plan to check out my novel, I do not blame any of you one bit. I just hope that those that do, I can prove to you that it was worth it. 

This is where your help comes in, if you don’t mind. On Wattpad, I don’t have hardly any followers, and I realize that it will be hard to get reads at first. Especially with how niche ‘Hymn of Elys’ is. If any of you could drop by, give it a read or a vote, it would mean the world to me. If you don’t, just know that I appreciate all of you anyway, and thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. 

I love you all, and thank you!  
-Amber

https://www.wattpad.com/story/164680699-hymn-of-elys


End file.
